ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixth sense
When we are aware of ourselves and of others who are in our daily life we become linked by a common bond of social interaction that binds society together in compassion and overlapping needs. But a sense that goes beyond this is to be aware of the universe outside of ourselves to perceive the flow of psychic currents and by this means gain the ability to interact with others and our environment. The so-called 'Sixth Sense' is really a complex assortment of different functional abilities that all rely upon the mind and spirit linking together. Learning to harness and channel this sense can make you truly formidable and a vastly more capable Man of Wisdom. Description As we get older we get weaker, both physically and mentally. That’s something we can’t avoid. But there’s one thing we can do. Something we can keep getting better at until the day we die. In the wild where survival of the fittest is law herbivores never lay down to rest for just a moment of carelessness can spell death. At midnight they must remain alert for any sights sounds or smells of their predator's movements. Every day requires the utmost attention in order to sense their enemies. By repeatedly escaping from enemy threats their survival has enabled them to refine their 5 senses to the extreme giving birth to a new 6th sense one that can sense the approach of death. A lone elderly zebra was too weak to run any longer. But it was clearly able to tell what was in its surroundings. It lived its days in peace amidst this dangerous savanna for this zebra was able to sense within a 2 kilometer radius the location of all its predators. Humans have this sense as well however through centuries of disuse it has become stagnant only surfacing during times of great stress. The harsh training martial arts put themselves through allows them to reawaken this sense allowing them to see things without relying on their eyes. it's like the fighter is standing in a pond of water or on a spider's web. The moment a person steps into that pond or on that web, the fighter is alerted due to the ripples (pool) or vibrations (web) created. The more skill the fighter gains the bigger the pool gets. Only other master warrior samurai and newborn babies can enter this field without being noticed by the fighter. Try as you might if you don’t have the sixth sense you can be one of the best, but you’ll never be number one. Notes While the sixth sense is usually associated with alerting user to the presence of attacking enemies, with training the danger sense can be used on a smaller scale to aid them to read each individual strike. Allowing them to sense difference between real attack and feints. While the sixth sense is usually associated with dodging unseen attacks using it in this way is a lot tougher as it requires a much more subtle, split-second difference to detect. Category:Technique